


世纪初爱情故事

by RikaResistanceZero



Series: 世纪初爱情故事 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF, 天卓
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaResistanceZero/pseuds/RikaResistanceZero
Summary: 初夜





	世纪初爱情故事

被老父亲‘赶出家门’的两人刚进到旅馆的标间里就扭打在一起，互相撕扯对方的衣服，似乎是因为第一次做这种事，他们手忙脚乱的。地上散落着杂乱的衣服，两个光裸着的人在床上交欢，就像纪录片里为一块领地而撕咬在一起的猛兽，卓定迷迷糊糊地想。

高天亮的信息素仿佛带着滚烫的温度，蒸得发情期已然完全提前的卓定全身染上了淡粉色，内心有一团火在烧，将卓定整个人烧得晕乎乎的，他主动搂着对方的脖子，张开嘴不断配合着对方的吮吸，耳畔传来唇舌交缠时的水声。  
高天亮逐渐掌握了接吻的技巧，轻巧地用舌尖勾勒着身下人的唇线，又玩闹似的在对方的口腔中搅着Omega的舌作乱。交换了这个绵长而细腻的吻后，他开始亲吻卓定身体的每一个部位，从儿时就烙印在他记忆中的熟悉的眉眼，一路向下，高挺的鼻梁，凸起的喉结，又在锁骨处反复舔舐，他稍一用力吮吸，那里薄而嫩的皮肤立刻就变得紫红。  
在发情热的催促下，卓定的后穴开始分泌出润滑的液体，饥渴难耐的他下意识地呻吟出声，吓得他连忙缩回抱着高天亮的手捂住嘴，他根本想不出自己会发出那种声音，尖细而婉转。眼里蓄着因发情或害羞产生的泪水，里面盛满了欲望和诱惑，还有投下来的高天亮的影子。

“我想听你叫床，哥哥。”故意加重了称谓的语气，高天亮满意地在男生的脸上捕捉到了一丝羞耻。这个带着界限与距离感的词汇为这场性爱平添了几分禁忌感，哪怕他们没有血缘关系。见卓定仍旧捂着嘴把声音压抑在嗓子里，高天亮便俯身温柔地亲吻男生的手背，他抓着对方的手将其从嘴边移开，然后闭着双眼吻上卓定的掌心。  
一股酥麻感在卓定的手心蔓延开，形成一簇电流沿着神经钻进卓定的大脑，颅内的电信号在神经细胞间四散炸开，他情难自禁，被刻意埋藏起来的悦耳叫声又从他口中不断溢出。  
指腹在已然变硬的乳尖四周摩擦打转，时不时用力按压那红点，坏心眼的Alpha渴望看到他的Omega在他的点火行为下露出失神的迷人的表情。卓定的下体已经完全被液体浸湿，一浪接一浪的情潮卷着快感将他淹没。发情状态下的Omega变得异常敏感，一点点轻微的触碰就足以让他舒服的颤抖起来。  
Alpha开始把重心转移到下身，他折起男生的一条腿，在其白皙的大腿内侧轻轻啄咬，一个个暧昧的红痕就这样刻在对方细腻的皮肤上。

“唔…”卓定的嘴角流下涎液，后穴的孔洞不断翕动着，他弓起腰身去寻高天亮裸露在外的阴茎，胸口两点嫩红色挺立起来，胸膛因着汲取空气而不断起伏，Omega吃力地抬手抚上恋人的脸，“天…快…快点进来……”  
在高天亮眼中这如同献祭一般的姿势彻底烧净了他的最后一丝理智，他将早已硬挺的蜿蜒着紫色筋脉的性器直直捅入Omega湿滑的甬道，即使在润滑液体和AO契合的信息素的引导下，身下的人还是因为缺少扩张而疼得尖叫出声，胡乱地蹬腿反抗压在他身上前后抽送的人。  
大小可观的物什在穴内横冲直撞，卓定的身体也随着Alpha的动作而不断摇晃，他甚至已经说不出完整的话，破碎的言语伴着动情的哭喊溜进高天亮的耳蜗。除了听觉，其他感官也被无限放大，高天亮甚至能看清Omega的睫毛上闪烁着的细小的泪珠——是星星。

是那个雪夜里天幕尽头垂落的星星。

高天亮总是回想起分化那一天的事，现在也是和那个雪夜一样的飘着小苍兰的幽香。

同样的，卓定混沌的脑海中一直在闪回那夜的片段，第一次闻到的，那宛若雨后山中密林一般的沉静的松木香气。卓定近二十年的人生里见过许多人的眼睛，有些如同叮咚泉水一样清澈，一眼就瞧见灵魂，有些像古老而神秘的深井难以看透，而高天亮的和其他人都不同，从前厌烦他时，他的眼神让卓定想到解剖课上的柳叶刀刃，锐利而明亮——

现在，脱去眼镜后的那两只狭长的眸子里似燃着两团火，是那晚天寒地冻里的两簇跳跃的火苗。

快感急速支配了他的感官，使疼痛在瞬间被愉悦取代。  
我和高天亮在做爱，他想。  
后穴内某一点突然被顶弄的阴茎碾过，卓定的胯部随之大幅度地摆动，短暂几秒的尖锐叫声后是满足地喟叹，指尖在男朋友的后背和臂弯处留下几道抓痕。  
正卖力动作的Alpha敏锐地感知到了卓定的兴奋，“看来这里是哥哥的敏感点了？”紧接着发疯一般向那一点狠狠撞去，交媾形成的淫靡水声‘啪啪’作响。  
“慢点小天，啊…那里不行......”卓定几乎是哭喊着向高天亮求饶，他在Alpha急速的撞击下高仰着脖颈，暴露出毫无防备的喉结，高天亮如同捕食的猎豹般迅速叼着含住，毫不意外地听见了卓定口中发出的嘤咛声。

刺激的电流一波接着一波地涌向卓定的四肢百骸，他大概早已神智不清，晃动着腰肢迎合着高天亮的顶弄，体内忽然涌动出一种别样的感觉，眼前开始闪着亮白的光。Omega的全身开始剧烈地颤栗，手指脚趾蜷缩着，阴茎前端不断流出清液，他的腰部肌肉紧绷且不停向上挺着，活像一张拉满的弓。一瞬间，大量透明滑腻的液体从他的穴内喷薄而出，顺着交合处不断滴落在床单上，他的意识空白了一瞬，嘴里不知在那期间吐出什么淫荡的话来。完全脱力的卓定尚在余韵中无法恢复，而仍没有得到抚慰的Alpha的性器依旧保持着可观的大小插在Omega的穴口中。

高天亮将身下的人翻了个身，整个人伏在恋人身后，他一手探到卓定的鼠蹊处握住湿淋淋的性器套弄，另一手不停地捏着卓定胸前的红肿反复揉搓，双重刺激让Omega的后穴不断分泌出滑液，清亮的液体沿着腿根缓缓流下，高天亮故意在他的耳边低语，“哥哥你这里好多水…”惹得卓定愤愤地回身瞪他，眼尾染红且泛着泪光，这动作看在Alpha的眼里却是眼波流转，便再次加快了顶弄的频率。卓定被操的四肢酸软，腰部塌陷下去，露出两个漂亮的腰窝，跪趴着的两条腿的腿根处不停打着颤，嘴里胡乱地叫喊着，时而是高天亮的名字，时而是欲拒还迎的‘不要’。  
高天亮虔诚地倾身沿着恋人的脊柱亲吻他的后背，凸起的两扇肩胛骨像欲飞的蝴蝶的翅膀，仿佛下一秒就要乘风飞去。占有欲爆发的Alpha突然用尖利的犬齿刺破Omega后颈腺体处的皮肤，尽数注入属于自己的松木味信息素，他不要美丽又脆弱的蝴蝶飞出他的掌心，最好是将他永远囚禁在自己身边。  
卓定被注入的信息素冲得脑子昏昏沉沉的，前端已经在高天亮的撸动下射了几次，后穴内里的腔体已经被高天亮操干开了，Alpha强忍着在里面成结的欲望，在生殖腔外冲撞了数十次后拔出阴茎，将成股的白色黏稠浊液喷洒在卓定光洁的大腿上。

两个人满身是汗喘着粗气一同趴在床上，卓定的穴口附近黏黏腻腻的靡乱不堪。高天亮给累的不行的卓定清理干净，又叫了客房清洗服务，在服务生的一脸揶揄中将床单放入清洗筐中。

后半夜阴冷的潮气返上来，两个人在一床被子里紧紧相拥着取暖。  
睡眼朦胧中，高天亮发觉怀中无人，便坐起来轻声呼唤卓定的名字。而被找寻的Omega正站在电视机面前专注地调着台，没听见自家Alpha的声音，他裹着薄薄一层浴巾，下摆堪堪盖住腿根，白花花的大腿内侧布满高天亮留下的旖旎的青紫痕迹，强烈的视觉冲击看起来就像无声的情色暗示，高天亮感到下体可耻地硬了。

“别找了，大半夜的什么台都是‘彩色信号盘子’，”高天亮从后面环住卓定的腰，稍一用力将人抱到自己腿上，对着卓定的耳廓吹气，“哥哥还能站起来，是不是我还不够努力？”  
感受到股沟处顶上来的炙热的柱状物，卓定的脸上爬上可疑的红晕。不一会儿，房间里又充满了破碎淫乱的喘息声。


End file.
